Rats and swine will be used to determine the effect of dietary lipid source (PUFA content) and vitamin E level of the maternal diet during pregnancy and lactation on fatty acid composition and vitamin E concentration of tissues of dam and progeny, ceroid in tissues of dam and progeny, prenatal and postnatal development of progeny and lifespan (in rats). Young mature females of each species will be assigned to one of four diets (low E-low PUFA, low E-high PUFA, high E-low PUFA, high E- high PUFA) composed of glucose, fat (stripped lard or stripped corn oil), casein, vitamins and minerals. Diets will be fed throughout gestation and lactation and to progeny weaned from dams fed the respective diets. Representative animals will be necropsied at intervals throughout the experiment for chemical and histopathological measurements. Blood will be analyzed for in vitro hemolysis, plasma tocopherol, creatine phosphokinase and glutamic oxalacetic transaminase concentration. Reproduction data on pigs and rats will include: number of live and stillborn per litter, individual birthweight, liver alpha- tocopherol of representative newborn (pooled in case of rats), teratologic effects, and histopathology. Lifespan of female rats and weanling rats fed the same diets will be recorded and correlated with necropsy findings (ceroid in tissues and other pathologic changes).